The present invention relates to a note-map holder which may be removably directly to the steering wheel of any automobile or airplane. This allows for convenient holding of a map or note; and it may thereafter be easily removed, stored or transferred to another vehicle.
Clipboards and associated types of rigid structures have been used in the past in association with automobiles for holding of maps or notes. It is, however, hazardous to try to look at a road map or note while one is moving down the road. Usually this is done with the map or note either in one hand and driving with the other, or alternatively, the map or note is attached to one of the cumbersome prior art map holding devices. One of the reasons that such prior art devices have not been successfully received is that in use, especially in conjunction with a steering wheel, the vision of the instrument panel is obstructed. Moreover, the bulk of the cumbersome clipboard-type structure limits one's movements, and in fact may interfere to a certain degree with driving.
It is also true that some prior map holder devices will restrict the use of the horn, and as well restrict the use of other accessories, like cruise controls, etc. The final problems that may have contributed to the lack of success of prior art map holding devices include that generally there was no light provided for evening observation in association with the device or the light requires energy from the vehicle battery. Such devices were also bulky and not easily removed and stored in the glove compartment, purse, or the like.
It therefore can be seen that the prior art clipboard type attachments for automobile steering wheels, such as the one exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,607, issued to White on Feb. 23, 1988, have met with a limited degree of success.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a map-note holder of simple and economic construction; a map-note holder which is collapsible and therefore can be easily stored, even in a purse; a map-note holder which is easily adjustable to accommodate various diameter steering wheels; and a map-note holder which does not obstruct the vision of the instrument panel.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a map-note holder which has an associated light means which is adjustable so that a map-note can be easily viewed, even during evening hours.
A yet further objective of the present invention is to provide a map-note holder which is flexible so that it can be easily adjusted, easily removed and stored.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a light means which is adjustable to maximize lighting efficiency for a map-note which is in fact being held by said map-note holder.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.